


"It Was Just One Time..."

by jayofmo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hop on the slashfic train as pre-serum Steve and Bucky try sex with each other. (Note: I kinda made them bicurious rather than trying to actually define their sexuality.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It Was Just One Time..."

"You sure you want to do this?" Bucky asked.

"Well, we both decided we wanted to give it a shot," Steve said.

He looked at Bucky's naked form, muscled, toned, handsome. He knew his own thin, lithe, puny form was scarcely a match. A couple neighbors had invited them to dinner, and revealed that they were homosexuals. Bucky and Steve had some questions. The neighbors were a little surprised that they needed that much detail, but they'd eventually shared. So, Steve and Bucky decided that they would make love to each other, just to see what it was like.

Steve looked at Bucky, lying there. Naked, beautiful with his lightly toned body, his penis lying between his legs. Steve looked down at himself, thin as a rail.

"So, how do we do this?" Steve asked.

Bucky sat up. "I dunno. Kiss me?"

"Like you were a girl?"

"Yeah, like I was a pretty girl. I won't hold it against you if you wanna close your eyes."

Steve sat down next to Bucky and held onto his shoulders. Bucky leaned his head back and Steve reached up and their lips met. It was a little odd at first, but Steve breathed in through his nose, taking in Bucky's scent, sweet and spicy. Steve hummed happily before slipping his tongue into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky was struck that he was enjoying this. He was a guy, he was supposed to like girls. Heck, he did like girls. So why was he enjoying his skinny little best friend kiss him? Well, no one else would need to know. He put his arms around Steve's body as they kissed, running his fingers down his sides, until they curved into Steve's little ass.

Steve pulled back and began kissing Bucky's chest, tasting his salty sweat around his nipples, then his navel, sliding out of Bucky's hands until they hugged his shoulders.

"So... what do I do with it?" Steve asked.

"Simon and Stan said not to put in your mouth right away," Bucky reminded him. "Just... touch it, I guess."

Steve put his hand on Bucky's cock. Bucky's senses tensed in excitement.

"Whoa..." he sighed. "How does it feel?"

"Weird," Steve replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..." Steve began stroking Bucky's penis. "It's not so bad."

Bucky hummed as his cock began to stiffen and stand up.

Steve looked up. "Now, if I start choking or coughing, you'll pull me off, right?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, wouldn't want to lose you like this." Steve, of course, had some conditions.

Steve took a deep breath, then opened his mouth and extended his tongue. He began licking Bucky's cock. It tasted mellow and salty, but it was somehow pleasant.

"Oh my," Bucky gasped. The feeling of Steve's wet, warm tongue against his shaft was incredible.

After a few moments, Steve closed his mouth on Bucky's cock and began sucking, massaging it with his tongue.

Bucky closed his eyes. The sensation was euphoric. He put his hands on Steve's shoulders, holding him close.

"Oh... yeah..."

Steve smiled. This was actually pretty easy, and Bucky was happy, so there was no problem, right?

Bucky's penis began to drip a clear liquid.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Steve mumbled around the cock in his mouth.

"Uh... yeah..." Bucky said. "Um... It's gonna... blow?"

"What do I do?" Steve mumbled again.

"Well... there's what Simon said. 'If it's real love, you swallow.'"

Steve looked up. "Okay," he said, and went right on caressing Bucky's dick inside his mouth with his tongue.

In a few moments, Bucky moaned as he ejaculated inside Steve's mouth, and Steve didn't stop, polishing off the shaft until it was clean.

Bucky pulled him off.

"You feel okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Steve replied. "Did you like it?"

"Well, of course," Bucky grinned. He was still kind of hard. "Hey, Steve, get on the bed, face down, I wanna try a couple other things."

Steve did so. Bucky got on his knees and spread Steve's butt apart, revealing his anus. Bucky put his face against Steve's ass and began licking.

"Oh my lord..." gasped Steve. "That's... oh lord..."

Bucky massaged Steve's cheeks, opening up the tight hole, letting his tongue go in.

Steve moaned in ectascy. It was like gentle tickling inside of him, Bucky's tongue hitting his pleasure spot. "Oh, god, Buck... that's..." He moaned again.

Bucky continued for about ten minutes before pulling his tongue out. He then stroked his cock a few times to ensure it was still hard, and then began to insert it into Steve's ass.

"Oh... god..." groaned Steve.

"Does it hurt?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, but I like it," Steve grunted between clenched teeth. "Keep at it."

Bucky held Steve to him as he thrusted his groin against his best friend's buttocks. Steve moaned in pleasure and forced himself against Bucky.

Before long, Bucky again ejaculated, this time inside of Steve, and he pulled out. The two panted and looked at each other, smiling.

"Wanna take a bath?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded and got up. He was sweaty and nearly out of breath, but thrilled and ecstatic.

Bucky drew a bath and he and Steve got into the tub together. It was a little unusual to do this, but considering what they'd just done, it didn't feel strange.

"So... does that make us homosexual?" asked Bucky as he and Steve wiped the sweat off of each other.

"I don't know," shrugged Steve. "I liked it, but I don't know if I'd do it again with someone else. A nice girl, sure, but what other guy would I trust that much aside from you?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. Not many guys I can say I'd want to fuck."

Steve leaned back on Bucky's chest.

"Cary Grant," he said after a moment. "If he offered, I guess I'd let him."

Bucky chuckled. "Nice one."


End file.
